


Akashi Seijuro is Privileged

by AngelXSweets



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, Idk I just wanted to write a threesome with these guys, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Slice of Life, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, and now the smut cause i sin, and slight plot, but there are Feelings, i think thats it?, late AkaKuro day, split personality, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelXSweets/pseuds/AngelXSweets
Summary: If there was one thing Akashi Seijuro knew he is, it was privileged.He is a strong Alpha who has wealth, health, is successful, and devilishly good looks.But he strives for one thing…Basically A Threesome fic, throw in some A/B/O, some kinky shit, some feels, and vola~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakahashiNana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiNana/gifts).



> HI~ Once again I can not stop my sin track. It takes me a while to post but hey its fun when I do. Anyways I just really wanted to do a threesome with these guys cause... I can not find any! Idk i gotta re-check FanFic.net but come on... i can't seem to find any threesomes with these guys....  
> So I Made One.  
> Please enjoy my take on A/B/O and a special shout out to my friend TakahashiNana. I am gonna gift this work to you for all the input and looooooong hours we (Lets be honest mostly you cause I can't do science shit XD) put into coming up with solid dynamics. Thank you so much love and I hope you get a chance to read this.  
> Enjoy everyone~

If there was one thing Akashi Seijuro knew he is, it was privileged.  

He is a strong Alpha who has wealth, health, is successful, and devilishly good looks.  

But he strives for one thing…

As a young boy, Seijuro had faced many factors that outweighed what he longed to do, over what he was supposed to do. He was expected to be an Alpha, take over the family name, uphold the family traditions and company, and most of all never fail. At this time his only saving grace was his mother Akashi Shiori, she taught him that above all his teachings and stresses, that the most important thing was his happiness. She showed him love and kindness, as well as how those traits could lead to in helping him live a happy life. Unfortunately, those lessons were short lived. Seijuro had sadly lost his mother right before the start of his middle school years. Added to this the stresses of his over bearing future and expectations to uphold his family name, had taken its toll on his young mind. Not long after his mother’s death, he had gained a split personality to help him cope with not only his responsibilities but his surroundings as well. His other self or younger brother as he came to call him was called upon when he was in too stressful a situation and did not know how to deal under the immense stress. As much as this was a successful tactic for some matters, others still needed a finer touch.  

Middle school was one example. It was also where Seijuro met his first love. He was a quiet bluenette, who had a silent sass about him that made Seijuro stand on his toes with challenge. Kuroko Tetsuya had quickly earned a place in Seijuro’s young heart. He did so by reminding Seijuro of his mother’s kindness, the love he instilled in him and how to share it once again. But this is not all young Tetsuya did. The young bluenette was quick to match Seijuro’s wit with wit, sass for sass, and pride for pride regardless of what his status was to be. Even though they were so young, Kuroko knew he would present one day as an Omega. Unlike the timid and shy Omegas Seijuro was used to encountering, Kuroko was pleasantly different.

The young bluenette strived to further himself and not let his status over whelm what he desired. He loved gaining and sharing knowledge, bettering himself and caring deeply for those who surrounded them helping them to grow into better beings. At first Seijuro shied away from starting a relationship with Kuroko based mostly on the fact of Kuroko discovering the existence his “younger brother” and casting him aside as a freak or monster. His other self, had not taken too lightly to the bluenette either. This was mostly due to Kuroko’s untraditional omegean behaviors, but like with most things with Kuroko, he exceeded Seijuro’s expectations. Kuroko openly embraced him and his other self, claiming that all parts of Seijuro is what he fell in love with, not just one thing over another. Seijuro’s other self still was not pleased at this new development but admitted to a growing attachment to the stubborn bluenette (A true Tsundere to the very end in Kuroko’s words). It wasn't long before the two’s playful banters became shameless flirting. Both sides of Seijuro just ecstatic to the fact that someone was once again showing them a warmth they thought they had long lost with the passing of their mother. The two quickly fell for one another and remained so until high school.

Albeit reluctantly the two separated for high school, Kuroko, deciding to stay closer to his family residence attended Serin High in Tokyo and Seijuro at Rakuzan in Kyoto. Although the distance was great, this did little to quell the twos blossoming romance. That is until Kuroko had met Furihata Kouki.

Furihata Kouki, was a fellow Omega in Kuroko's year as well as his partner on the library committee and his teammate on his school’s basketball club. The two had fallen into fast friends over common love of books and basketball. Kuroko soon quickly found himself falling for the timid brunette in a more, romantic sense. Kuroko not wanting to start any misunderstanding between him and Seijuro, had decided to tell the redhead about his growing affections. At first, as with most Alphas, Seijuro took the news with a grain of salt. Especially Seijuro’s other self, who Kuroko over the years had happily dubbed Akashi-kun, on occasion Bakashi mostly to annoy the “little brother”. At first, this new development had obviously started some fights between Kuroko and Akashi-kun, along with slow growing doubts from Seijuro. Kuroko had his hands full trying to get the two sides to see his reasoning. It had taken a lot of reassurance and endless proclamations that he did love them both before Kuroko could even calm Seijuro’s fears. Alas even with all Kuroko’s reassurances Seijuro would still think and question why the love of his life falling for another. Another sore spot was that it wasn’t even another Alpha… but an Omega? Was he no good anymore? Was he not a good enough Alpha? Did Kuroko tire of him? All these questions and doubts wounded him and plagued his mind. Constantly reminding him of his love being stolen from him by some average Omega.

That is until he met the brunette himself.  

It had been a sneaky arrangement on Kuroko's part to get his current and soon to be lovers in the same spot. But in the end, it was worth it. Seijuro had been irked at first, only because it had been his “little brother” that was the first to meet the brunette who “stole his angel’s eyes from him” (Bakashi’s words not Seijuro’s). Akashi-kun, had fallen almost instantly in love with the trembling Chihuahua as he called him. Although he did... over kill making his affections known to Furihata and the already easily intimidated brunette became even more skeptical and even more timid around the red head. It wasn't until the second meeting that Seijuro had fully started to fall smitten with the timid brunette himself. It had taken a few more meetings before Seijuro asked Kuroko permission to start courting Furihata. Kuroko was over the moon and agreed to assist in any way he could.   

It was by their third year in high school that Furihata had agreed to date both Kuroko and Seijuro. He had admitted to instantly being drawn to Kuroko since they first met, but was unsure of his feelings for Seijuro. They agreed to court slowly as to test out the waters and each other. Especially after learning about Seijuro’s other self, and that he was the original Akashi that Furihata had met. But, as the days passed Furihata found he was starting to think not only of a gentle blunette but also a fiery redhead. He had fallen in love with Kuroko’s strength and bravery, but he was also falling for Seijuro’s sincerity and passion. Soon he couldn't picture one without the other, their yin and yang’s mingling with his own and creating a new sensation throughout his body when they were all together. His heart would give a shuddering jump at the thought of either one of them and warmth would spread all through his body when they were near.

It was clear then that they completed each other. This statement only made more clearer once they all shared each other’s mated bond, linking each one to the other. Furihata with his timid yet cautious nature would normally be the voice of reason between Kuroko and Akashi-kun’s arguments. Furihata and Kuroko constantly were shrouding both sides of Akashi in nothing but pure love and support when they felt down. Seijuro and Furihata spoiling Kuroko when he needed to be reminded to love himself just as much as he loves everyone else. Each one filling in where another lacked, like pieces of a puzzle fitting snuggly together to create a beautiful picture. Soon the three were inseparable because one could not easily function without the other two. These actions only made clearer once they all shared each other’s mated bond, linking each one to the other.

After they had graduated they each agreed to rent an apartment in the Tokyo area for university. Contrary to many beliefs, it wasn't uncommon for Alphas to have a small 'pack' so to speak. These packs normally consisted of an Alpha, one or two Omegas, and at least one or two Betas. These kinds of packs were also more common if the Alpha was of higher financial standing like Seijuro. Granted, Kuroko and Furihata would not and have refused to remain as simple house-Omegas, the two adamant about earning their own keep and independence. Seijuro of course supported this… but this does not mean that he did not mean to spoil his lovers at any chance he could get.    Furihata had gone on to study engineering and train mechanics. Seijuro had started his campaign to take over his father’s company by using local and popular mom and pop shops to invest in and help them to grow their profits and his. Lastly, Kuroko wanted to literature and how to become a librarian. The three moved into a quaint two bed/bath apartments about forty-five minutes away from Kuroko’s and Seijuro's college and thirty minutes away for Furihata's. Although the two Omegas were more than un-eager to move knowing they would not be able to give their fair enough share, compromises were made and together they made it work.  

The first year had been rough to say the least. Conflicting schedules, boundaries, and of course heats... it was complicated. They had all been lucky the first year had been only general-ed courses. Seijuro learned early on that two Omegas in synced heat easily wore him out regardless of having his other self-take over from time to time. It was obvious that they all loved one another and through much trial and error they pulled through.  

Their patients with one another paying off and soon the three were graduating college with respectful degrees and moving once again into a bigger Tokyo condo located in the heart of the city.  

Not long after his company take over at the ripe age of Twenty-four did Seijuro ask a very important question. Kuroko and Furihata, are now happily sharing the name Akashi. The wedding had to unfortunately be a much bigger affair than they had wanted only for the sheer fact that they had to keep up appearances. But it had been grand nonetheless and a simple yet elegant affair.  

That is until Kagami and Murasakibara saw the cake... but they don’t mention that incident… ever.

Now at the respected age of nearly Twenty-eight years old Akashi Seijuro smiles as the elevator dings him entrance to his apartment. The savory smells of his favorite foods wafting through the air. Kouki must have cooked as Tetsuya was helpless at anything that didn't involve some form of egg. (Not that Kouki minded, his favorite dishes being omelets and omurice). Checking the kitchen, he smiles seeing the brunette turning off the burner and placing a lid on what he assumes is tofu soup. Japanese style tonight.

Seijuro can't help but give a cheeky smile as Kouki squeaks when he places his arms around his lover’s waist.

"Damn it Sei, I could have burned you, OR stabbed you! Did you not learn your lesson last time?" Kouki chuckles out a breath as he rubs Seijuro's forearms.

"I knew exactly how to avoid Tetsuya and his spatula of doom. Speaking of Tetsuya, wasn’t his shift done at three?"

Kouki just laughs and slowly turns to face the redhead placing a sweet kiss to his lips, "He is in the bedroom. I saw him get out of the shower earlier, said he wanted to tie up some loose ends before dinner."

Seijuro doesn't miss the small glint in the brunette’s eye and looks at him suspiciously. Kouki feigns innocence and presses up to get another kiss. Seijuro lets out a pleased sigh as he leans his lover against the countertop. Giggles and purrs soon fill the air as Seijuro moves from lips to Kouki’s neck, nibbling and kissing the ticklish spots there. Only to stop when he successfully steals a cherry tomato from the salad and dodges a swatting towel.

"Go check on Tetsuya-kun please! Dinner will be ready soon!" Kouki shouts to the redheads retreating form.

Seijuro shouts back a response and opens the door to their shared room. He instantly could smell the vanilla scented candles that were lit, the sweet smell making him smile. Tetsuya’s obsession with the scent and flavor boarders unhealthy at times but regardless he was unique about it. Seijuro can remember specifically a vacation the three took to Thailand and Tetsuya’s daring attempt to eat vanilla cricket lollipops.

Seijuro smiles a bit and sheds his work coat draping it over the lounge chair. He notices the dim lighting and faintly wonders if his lover is asleep. He peeks over to their bed and freezes at the sight.

_'So, this is what Kouki was hiding'_ Seijuro thinks faintly as he slowly makes his way to the bed.  

His lovers were clever. The smells from dinner masking the front of the house, the many lit candles covering the arousing air in their room, and if he strains his ears a faint sporadic hum can also be heard. He reaches the edge of the bed and sits his eyes trailing over the pale figure lying against the contrasting blue satin sheets.  

Tetsuya’s feet are loose but languidly spread as he tries to keep the prostate massager inside. His thighs are flushed a pretty shade of pink that trails up to his hips. A teasing path leading to the flushed and painfully erect cock straining against the silicon cock ring, the connector secured snuggly around his ball sac. Seijuro smirks as he trails his fingers along the twitching thighs, up and over the sharp hip bones, past the sensitive navel, stopping to circle around the heaving chest and flicking gently one of the pert nipples there.

A soft moan brought his attention back to the blush creeping from his lovers once pale chest and up his beautiful neck. Seijuro’s eyes grazing over his mark as it sits beautifully on display against the deepening blush. He licks his own lips as he eyes the small ball gag keeping his lover’s moans and whimpers to himself. The alluring smell of arousal creeping deeper into Seijuro’s senses as leans forward to press a soft kiss to the blushing cheeks, forehead, and to each of the closed eyes.

It is only then do they open, revealing dark blown pupils and the brightest blue rings Seijuro has ever seen. Those eyes captured his heart years ago, and still do to this day.  

Those same eyes now plead for him, begging for something, ANYTHING to help aid in his release.   

Seijuro smiles at him lovingly and takes a quick glance around. He notices now, how Tetsuya’s hands are lightly tied to their bed post. The restrains loose enough for him to free himself at any time, but his grip on the satin ribbon the only sign that he doesn't want to. He shifts trying to move closer to the redhead, his own teal locks tossed to the side as he bears his neck making his mark stand out clearer. A sign of pleading for his Alpha to aid him closer to release. The purest sign of submission to his Alpha.  Seijuro presses a soft kiss there, silently enjoying the deep shudder the action sends through Tetsuya’s body. He knows he is teasing but… can you blame him?

Seijuro jumps feeling a pair of soft lips kissing the back of his neck. A familiar hand circling around to rub him through his dress pants. The twin reaching over to gently stroke Tetsuya’s leaking member.

"You two were eager tonight I see," Seijuro says and feels Kouki’s lips smile against his skin, "Your heat is to start soon correct?"

Kouki nods and moves his hand to loosen Seijuro’s tie, "It is. But I wanted to spoil Tetsuya-kun before then. I know I get a bit selfish during my heats, especially if we end up syncing again."

Seijuro nods slowly his right hand undoing his shirt buttons and his left teasing Tetsuya’s nipples. Lightly pinching and pulling on them, secretly enjoying how those blown eyes can’t decide whether to glare at him or flutter closed in pleasure. Kouki places soft kisses along Seijuro’s shoulders as he slides the dress shirt off. Cool hands help him remove the cloth, only to ghost away and move between Tetsuya’s legs.

A strangled moan fails to pass the ball gag as Kouki quickly engulfs Tetsuya’s member. The brunette teasing and suckling him relentlessly. Lips pressed tightly shut and cheeks deeply hollowed out. Tetsuya’s back lifts off the bed, the sheets sticking to him from the light coat of sweat. Seijuro grins before leaning over to lick and suckle around his mark making the bluenette spasm under them both.

The pale pinkish glow starts to spread over his body, his toes curl into the sheets and his body tenses tight as a dry orgasm wracks his body within. Once down from his high he is panting and struggling to remove the gag. Seijuro assists and gently takes it out placing it on the night table.

"K-kouki-k-kun...please...that was thrrr...ee," Tetsuya whines his hips twitching trying to escape the stimulation around his tender dick.

Kouki smirks and lifts off him wiping his mouth, "Sorry Tetsuya-kun, I got carried away."

"How long have you two been at this hmm?" Seijuro asks his eye glinting, his brother now interested in their game.

"Four o’clock? I came home from the Kazu-kun’s and he said my counts are still low but they are at a safe rate to try. He suggested this heat would be a good time to test if the medication and hormones have been a success," Kouki smiles lightly and shifts to rest his head against Tetsuya’s thigh, "I saw Tetsuya-kun come out of the shower and-"

"Proceeded to jump me and land me in this situation. Though the idea of spoiling me like _this_ was not my original understanding," Tetsuya muses, his eyes sparkling lightly.

Kouki lightly slaps a pale thigh mumbling out a ‘I don’t hear you complaining’ pout.

Seijuro looks at both his lovers and can't help but let his smile grow at the news, "Does this mean..."

"Yes, Seijuro-kun, you don't have to wear a condom tonight...with either of us..." Kuroko says sarcastically, but his blush stating otherwise. Kouki just chuckling at the two giddy with excitement.

Seijuro throws him a playful glare and leans down to suddenly suckle on a nipple. The slight shriek (vastly denied) earning him a thwack in the side by Tetsuya’s knee. Kouki laughs and slides up to latch onto the opposite side. Tetsuya’s whimpers slowly turning to moans at the simultaneous abuse. His lovers were just evil…

Together all three were over the moon. For year’s they had been unsure if Kouki could even have children. As a child, his womb did not fuse correctly during his presentation stage. The doctors were concerned that it was due to a mutation in his AO (Alpha/Omega) cells.

A few hundred years ago, scientists who studied the development of Primary genders (AKA Males vs Females) found that sexes of a fetus are determined by XY chromosomes, which are relatively stable and not subjected to change (On occasion). Upon this discovery, however they also discovered Secondary genders (AKA Alphas vs Betas vs Omegas) and determined that they are characterized by the AA (Alpha/Alpha), AO(Alpha/Omega), or OO(Omega/Omega) chromosomes. However, these chromosomes have proven, unlike their sister chromosomes, to be very unstable. These chromosomes are highly subjected to mutation, such as our dear Kouki’s case. Omega males are known to synthesize another X chromosome before presentation which leads the mutation of the appendix into developing a temporary womb for the male Omega to successfully reproduce. Alpha females are known to synthesize a Y chromosome which leads to clitoral expansion and semen productions from their appendix for them to reproduce while still being able to produce themselves.

In Kouki’s case, his womb had started the process of him presenting as a Beta. Along the way, a spike mutation began to take place turning his Beta chromosomes into that of a presenting Omega instead. This caused a confusion within his own biology as to which second gender he would present as. Because of this, his first heat had been torture. At the last minute, his recessive O cells were combining with hereditary Beta cells causing the sudden mutation. Due to this, his body did not know which state he would become. His heat had lasted longer than normal first heats resulting him to go to the emergency room and immediately have surgery to relocate his morphed womb. Once the process was done and his cells had calmed, further tests confirmed that he was officially an Omega but due to the hasty replacing of his womb his body was left in a state of suspended shock.

Due to his longer heat, his own body compensated for the nutrient losses and resulted in him having low egg counts, dropping his fertility rates to nearly three quarters of what the normal percentage would be for a male Omega. Normal MxM (MalexMale) couples have 50% chance of males, 25% chance of females, and 25% of embryo dying during development. By this point statistics did little to help Kouki and for a long as he had known tests had done nothing but confirmed him to be basically sterile. His dreams of having a family taken from him as quickly as his freak presentation. 

It was on a hunch and due to dedicated friends that Kouki even wanted to try for children. Takao Yumari, a dear friend of Seijuro’s mother had been studying the reproductive systems of Omega/Betas and had found a similar trait. Finding that reproductive cells within Omegas and Betas were stronger than that of an Alpha. It wasn’t until a few years later that her son Takao Kazunari had figured out that there was a recessive production hormones within Female Alphas that allowed them to both reproduce and produce children. He had theorized that there was a slim chance to, in a sense, kick start the production of more eggs within a ‘suppressed’ Omega or a Beta. With hopes and numerous test’s (Not to mention millions of dollars donated by the Akashi Conglomerate) they now had safe samples to test on people. Kouki figured he had nothing to lose since he was already deemed basically sterile, he agreed. And it turns out... that leap of faith was worth it.

Tetsuya and Seijuro being Kouki’s biggest supporters and firm believers that the chances were only zero if you stopped trying. Even so as a precaution Tetsuya had been on birth controls for years in-case he got pregnant. He insisted that he didn’t find it fair that he could have children when Kouki could not and unless they were certain he would not even try.

For Seijuro, the idea of being a father made him nervous but excited none the less. He could feel his heart soaring at the thought. He was brought back to the present hearing the high-pitched moan suddenly be silenced.

He looks up from his position and smiles watching his lover’s mouths dance around each other. The sweet kisses turning heated only to slowly calm and rise again. Seijuro moves from his spot and rises to fully remove his clothes. Kouki gaining the extra space straddles the bluenette and proceeds to grind their hard cocks together. The slippery sounds and groans making Seijuro even more eager to join them.

Seijuro finds his hands trailing paths down Kouki’s sides making the brunette stutter in his rhythm. His hands graze over Kouki’s slickened hole and down to the two joined cocks. Seijuro’s hands gently squeeze at Kouki’s heavy sac causing the brunette’s back bends, his chest now pressed tight to Tetsuya’s. Seijuro smiles as he slowly inserts a finger into the waiting hole. The two Omega’s motions returning at a renewed pace. Seijuro’s free hand moves to fiddle with Tetsuya’s prostrate massager. Easing the small toy in and out sliding it deliciously over and over against his good spots.

Tetsuya breaks his kiss only to beg Seijuro to get on with it. Which the red headed Alpha complies with, happily sliding the toy out and inserting his own fingers to see just how loose his love was. Satisfied, he releases the ring around Tetsuya’s sac but not the main cock ring. Tetsuya throws his head back and mumbles incoherent curses as Kouki laughs.

Only for those chuckles to turn to complaints as the ring is replaced around his own cock.

"Sei! That’s not-"

"Teasing works both ways Kouki," Seijuro chuckles, his eyes catching the playful glare thrown at him. Kouki’s gaze then shifts back to the blunette under him and moves to the other side of his neck to nibble on his own mark there.

Not to be left out, Seijuro quickly moves to rejoin the fun. He gently lubes himself and eases the paler body closer to himself. Kouki shifts enough so he is straddling across Tetsuya’s waist giving Seijuro enough room to prop the pale thighs against his own. Feeling merciful, Kouki also reaches to undo the silk restraints around Tetsuya’s wrists. The bluenette decides to take advantage of the situation and starts to nip and suckle at the chest above him. Chuckling at Kouki’s empty threats to their lover, Seijuro teases Tetsuya’s twitching hole just slightly before he pushes through the first ring. He easily slides in and the combined moans of Tetsuya and Kouki make him sheath in hard and fast. Kouki arches his back, giving Tetsuya more room to attack his chest and Tetsuya reaches and holds Kouki’s plump cheeks apart. Squeezing and squishing them together, messaging the globes making the brunette squirm.

While Tetsuya adjusts to Seijuro’s size, the red head takes in the view. He guides Tetsuya’s hands and holds them apart keeping Kouki open and still. He gently leans down to lick a clean stripe across the slickening hole earning a strangled moan out of Kouki and Tetsuya soon follows as Seijuro simultaneously stimulates both his husbands. One hand gently fingering and mouthing at Kouki’s puckered waiting hole, while his hips dangerously meet with Tetsuya’s in a desperate and fast need, his free hand propping one pale leg lightly in the air.

Seijuro himself is in a state of bliss. The sweet music and sounds of his lovers being sent over the edge drives him to move faster and harder. It’s only when Kouki suddenly sits up do they both still and look on in confusion. The brunette fumbles and somehow manages to turn around so his back is to Tetsuya. Seijuro can see the array of bites and marks left painted on his chest, Tetsuya is an avid biter. He is so focused on the erotic display before him that he almost fails to realize what Kouki is doing. He watches as Kouki’s hands fumble trying to reach down and stabilize himself.

"Kouki love, you are eager tonight huh?" Seijuro smirks as he helps his lover by holding Tetsuya’s restricted cock straight.

"He has been since he got home," Tetsuya pants and helps guide Kouki’s hips down onto himself, "He...god.... he’s so tight... he...I blame his…. heat..."

"I... I can hear you two you know... fuck this feels good..." Kouki sighs and leans forward a bit resting against Seijuro’s shoulder.

Seijuro places a gentle kiss to the brunette’s temple and slowly starts to rock his hips again. The slow motion earning moans from the two striking up a new melody.

"Easy Kouki...” Seijuro smiles and kisses him sweetly, “We have plenty of time..."

Kouki nods and moves his hips gently as he begins to ride Tetsuya. The bluenette’s hands gripping tightly onto his hips. The dual stimulation slowly killing him. The dual cock rings are also not letting Kouki rise to high but makes it easy to snap his hips back down once he finds a pleasurable rhythm. Seijuro quickly adds to this by giving hard shallow thrusts into Tetsuya’s well stimulated hole.

The three of them moan and groan with each other mixing their sounds into an easy symphonic song. Their song. Their music of emotions, passions, desires.

Seijuro watches as Kouki is suddenly drawn back so his tanned body is draped across a paler form. Kuroko’s lips searching for his. The shared sounds of slapping skin on skin adding to their melody. Seijuro glances down and watches as he disappears into Tetsuya only to smirk, for when he dives into Tetsuya, the bluenette does the same disappearing into Kouki. Their moans lost in their now joined mouths.

Tetsuya breaks away and meets with crimson eyes. His pupils blown wide as he reaches his hand out for the red head. Kouki does the same his hand lacing behind Tetsuya’s out stretched one. Their wedding bands glinting in the soft candle light. Seijuro smiles at the two as they twine hands and his own banded hand joins their grip. Sandwiched in-between.

He leans down and shares a kiss with each before picking up his pace and his thrust angle reaching deeper into Tetsuya. Their moans now echoing in each of his ears.

He smirks as he slides his hand down and releases Tetsuya’s cock ring. His pleas nearly frantic as he nears his climax and the bluenette screams out feeling Seijuro latch down on his mark finishing him off. The extra pressure sending Seijuro over the edge as well emptying himself inside his love. Every drop filling the pale Omega and hopefully the start of a new life.

Down from his high Tetsuya is a panting and sweaty mess and by the time Seijuro lifts his head, Tetsuya’s body is tired but his senses are too far gone as he continues to rock his hips deeper into Kouki. Seijuro pulls out slowly to watch the brunette barely register that the bluenette even finished inside him as he begins to get worked up again. His hazy hazel eyes open weakly to look at him.

"Sei... no fair..." Kouki whines as he reaches to stroke at Tetsuya’s cheek. Guess he did notice…

Kuroko moves his face slightly so he can mouth at his mark on Kouki’s neck. Kouki rolling his hips and loving the bliss that fills him.

Seijuro watches and feels the pull of his younger brother inside his mind.

'Let me... I want to please them too...'

Seijuro smiles and gives each Omega a sweet and loving kiss. Their second kiss being deeper and more lustful. When the two meet their lover’s eye’s they know that the other Akashi has control now and a pleasant tingle runs through them both.

Dual eyes watch them intently as they continue to please one another. The sheer fact they are being watched sending a pleasant and dirty shiver through their bodies.  Each touch they give each other growing more and more sinful and seductive as they beckon their other lover back to them.

Akashi smirks and leans down latching his mouth once again to Kouki’s hole. His tongue lapping and sucking where Tetsuya’s cock enters. His fingers gently stretching the muscle causing Kouki to throw his head back on Tetsuya’s shoulder. One hand grasping tightly to Tetsuya’s hand and the other buried deep in red locks. Akashi slowly eases the pace of Tetsuya’s hips wanting him to last the second round. The moans and whimpers of the tanner of the two making the red head chuckle.

"How many dry orgasms did Kouki have you endure Tetsuya?" Akashi asks adding a third finger to the stretched muscle.

"T-three..." Tetsuya gasps out as the massager is placed back inside him.

"Hmmm... so only once has he had one... shall we make the score even?" Akashi grins down at the two.

Kouki’s eyes go wide as he whips his head to look between the two of them. Tetsuya bless his soul shakes his slowly, "No... but maybe we make this one... delayed?"

"Oh, god please no..." Kouki begs trying to ease his way to Tetsuya’s ear, hoping his pleas and submissive ministrations are met with mercy.

Akashi hums and looks down. He watches as Tetsuya slowly slides in and out of Kouki’s puckered hole. Watches as his own fingers slide in and stretch the pinkened ring even more. He stops to look at his two lovers as an idea popping into his head.

"Kouki... do you want to try both of us?" Akashi asks and the two stop to gape at him, "What... Tetsuya handled it well on his birthday last year."

"I... I... I do... but... I..."

"Kouki-kun don't feel like you have to," Tetsuya eases him and kisses his cheek “We would never make you do something you are not sure of.”

"Of course, Kouki. This is only if you want to. It is not an obligation," Akashi smiles gently and nuzzles the brunette. He has always had a soft side for his trembling Chihuahua.

Kouki smiles gently back and pecks each his lovers. He ponders for a second, splaying his hand across Akashi’s toned chest and feeling Tetsuya’s even breathing behind him. Knowing deep down these two will always keep him safe and satisfied. He meets their gazes with a new fire in his eyes, "Fill me..."

“Are you sure Kouki-kun?" Tetsuya asks kissing his neck feeling the pulse there beat rapidly.

"Yes... you looked so blissed out that day... I want to feel that too... please?"

Both Akashi and Tetsuya nod and kiss the brunette lovingly before Akashi grabs more lube and slicks the now excitedly twitching hole some more. Tetsuya slides in again with ease and Akashi tests with his fingers watching as Kouki’s hole eagerly sucking in four of his digits. Kouki’s moans are muffled by Tetsuya’s sudden kiss and teal eyes meet crimson and gold for the go-ahead signal.

Akashi nods and gently uses two fingers to help ease the head of his cock in into the tight heat. The pressure so much more than he is used to, he almost keels over from how quickly he is sucked in. Tetsuya has stilled his own movements to give Akashi enough access room. Kouki is nearly silent, the only sounds he makes are his panting and even those come out heavy and deep. His current comfort being Tetsuya’s reassuring whispers in his ear.

Akashi quickly joins him as he slides in deeper. Slow and gently. Both sending sweet praises to the shaking male between them. Sweet loving words met with equally sweet loving kisses. Tetsuya is soon panting hard feeling Akashi rub against him in the tight space. All three become glossy eyed and enraptured at being so deeply connected to one another.

Akashi’s mouth finds his mark on Kouki’s neck and gently mouths at it. Kouki’s body relaxing gently at his little nips and licks to his sensitive mark. Tetsuya follows suit latching onto the twin on Kouki’ other shoulder. Soon Kouki is a gasping mess his hands grasping for any form of stability, finding it in two heads of silken teal and red strands. Feeling Kouki relax some Akashi makes a tentative thrust making both Omegas freeze.

The bluenette’s glassy eyes meet his again and Akashi can see a dangerously lustful glint deep within their darkened pupils. The brunettes own hazel gaze begging between the two for more. And what kind of an Alpha would be to deny either of them.

He pulls Kouki’s body a bit closer and buries his head into the brunette’s neck as he languidly starts a rhythm. Once Tetsuya starts to feel the rhythm he starts to counter it matching the tandem in and out rhythm Akashi is creating. But to Kouki, heh, all Kouki can feel is just being full. So. Very. Full.

Very soon he is seeing stars as both Akashi and Tetsuya pick up speed each hitting his favorite spots when the other retreats. It’s so much at once. A constant stimulant on all sides. Both his mates attacking his neck nipping and lapping at their marks. Hands grip at his hips to pull and push his body with their movements. More hands grip and wind around his torso and chest to gain leverage to thrust in deeper. He can hear his heart beating loud in his ears but his lover’s sweet words still flow loudly through. Their praises and their sweetly naughty words sending sparks all through his body. He swears they are so strong that the two surrounding him can feel them each time one shoots through his spine. Along with the sounds of the constant mixing and churning him within, the cum from before and the slick making it easier for both his mates to slide in and out of him. The push and pull motions having him gripping onto them just to anchor himself in his surreal bliss. All too soon the building burn in his gut starts rising once again. Higher and hotter.

His cock aching with need... he is so... so close...

"Tets.... Sei.... please... I can....t..." Kouki pants out his breath hitching with each movement.

Akashi grunts out releasing the ring around his love’s cock and Tetsuya quickly works taking a hand to stroking their lovely brunette home. It’s not long before Kouki caves and cum harder that he even thinks is possible. His body shakes and nearly convulses as wave after wave is pushed out of him. His lovers helping him ride it through. Their own grunts and groans signaling their closeness.

Tetsuya is next, the sudden tightness too much for his over stimulated cock and he releases with a stuttered breath. Its Akashi who brings it home with a few more hard thrusts biting hard onto his mark before he is filling the brunette below. Kouki’s body trembling with pleasure a hand digging deep marks into his Alpha’s back and Tetsuya fairs no better. Their senses now only picking up on the room and its rich smells of sex and vanilla candles.

Seijuro pants and gasps for air struggling to keep himself up and not toppling on top of his two loves. He slowly gains feeling back in his legs before he gently pulls his softening cock from the brunette. Tetsuya soon follows and Kouki nearly clamps his legs shut to prevent everything from spilling out.

He groans as he rolls over onto his stomach to the right of Tetsuya. Tetsuya just smiles and scoots over to make room in the middle for their Alpha. Akashi smiles and gives him a chaste kiss and Kouki a loving one as well before he gets up to grabs warm cloths to clean his loves. He gently helps to ease the massager out of Tetsuya before he goes to clean what remains of their timid brunette. Kouki already half asleep as Seijuro finishes up cleaning Tetsuya.

"Sei-san... rest... later..." Kouki whines reaching for the red head.

Seijuro and Tetsuya chuckle lightly at him and Tetsuya takes the cloths throwing them to the floor. Seijuro smiles and lays down between the two. Tetsuya on his left and Kouki on his right. Both Omegas scoot as impossibly close to him as they can. Their arms and legs tangling together trying to reach each other, wanting to hold or touch some part of one another. Together sharing the warmth that is their love.

It is to their gentle breathing that Seijuro succumbs to his exhaustion and falls into a deep sleep and vivid dream.

He dreams about the loves of his life. Their smiles bright and shining just for him. Their hands gripping his tightly pulling him through the sky. Their heartbeats matching his, beat for beat. Their breathing synced to together making his chest light. Their love painting the sky, vivid shades he never even knew existed. A sight just for them.

If there is one thing Akashi Seijuro knows, it is that he is privileged.

Privileged to be in love and be loved by the two next to him. Privileged to give them all his love in return. Privileged to be a part of their lives. To see their smiles, hear their laughs, feel their kisses. To experience their hugs, tears, angers, excitements, anxieties, frustrations, just their everything. And soon... he will be able to share with them the one thing they had always wanted.

Their own family...

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr! http://dabblingbasketballdorks.tumblr.com/


End file.
